


Strip Poker Shots

by FreeGrain



Category: Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, fluffy confession with tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: Scylla and Charybdis play one of their favourite games to relax.~•~•~•~•~•~{Charylla}{Scylla x Charybdis}





	Strip Poker Shots

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this ages ago when I was playing Medusa's route. So idk here y'all go. They are the true OTP ^-^

"My, my, you really  _are_  losing your edge," Scylla teased, tossing her cards down on the table.

Charybdis winced, seeing the straight flush and sighed. Another loss for her. The fourth in a row.

It was late on a Saturday night within one of the gang's safehouses. After a long week the two of them had decided to relax and unwind with a favourite game of theirs: Strip Poker Shots. Basically it was like strip poker except with a lot of alcohol. After every hand, the winner got to chose whether the loser would strip or take a shot.

Charybdis had lost her shirt, socks and shoes at this point while Scylla had only removed her jacket.

"Go on," Charybdis groaned, massaging her forehead. "What fresh torture do you have for me now?"

Scylla gathered back the cards and picked up the vodka bottle. "Shot."

Charybdis rolled her eyes and accepted the drink, knocking it back in one quick gulp. There was a brief blinking of eyes as she recovered from the harsh taste. "Hmph. You'll have me blackout drunk by the end of this."

Scylla rolled her eyes and dealt the next hand. Charybdis lost the next one and the next one, taking another shot and removing her necklace. Did that really count as clothing? Scylla wasn't sure but she didn't stop her.

"Aha!" Charybdis said triumphantly, turning over her hand.

Scylla arched an eyebrow. She'd lost. Well, that was to be expected after such a long winning streak. Charybdis' eyes gleamed.

"Shot!"

Scylla hid a smile. "You are  _way_  too excited about getting me drunk." She knocked it back easily, setting her glass down with a clink.

"Hmm? So what if I am?" Charybdis smirked. A foot nudged up against Scylla's leg under the table. It settled on her thigh, lightly nudging towards somewhere that was a bit more sensitive.

Scylla blushed which only made Charybdis smirk more.

The problem with Strip Poker Shots was once the alcohol started settling in, you started losing. The shots just got to your brain. Her concentration was gradually losing its grip and she lost three rounds in a row.

Two more shot and then a strip.

Scylla shrugged off her waistcoat, not missing the way Charybdis' eyes lingered on her muscular body, hidden only beneath her white shirt. Charybdis bit her lip as she looked away. Scylla felt a smile rise to her face.

Hmmm… she could play her game.

The next hand she threw it, letting Charybdis win again. Her friend grinned before beamingly letting out "Strip".

As expected.

Scylla could easily have gone for her shoes or her tie but she instead she reached beneath her shirt and unhooked her bra. It took a bit of maneuvering but she had it dangling on the tip of her finger.

Charybdis inhaled, shifting in her seat. There was a visible darkness to her eyes when they ran down her body, her lips parting.

Maybe it was the alcohol causing her to act, repressing the fear that usually held her back, but Scylla leaned forward. She ran her tongue along her bottom lip, grinning. Charybdis met her stare, usual playfulness gone as her emotions shone freely.

They were both drunk and helplessly in love.

Without breaking eye contact, Scylla dealt another hand. Charybdis' confidence faded slightly as she conceded two cards. Scylla dropped her two pairs to the table. Charybdis looked down, face clouding with dismay. Once again, Scylla had beat her.

"Strip."

Charybdis' eyes regained their twinkle and she smirked, leaning back from the table. With a soft sweep she pushed her hair back. Scylla's face heated as Charybdis reached behind her back, the snap of a clasp coming loose perfectly clear. She stood up and slowly removed her bra. Her smirk remained all the way through.

Scylla's cheeks flushed red and she tried to look away but her eyes were drawn back to her friend's smooth skin. She ran her gaze along the curve of her waist, across her toned stomach and up again. Scylla swallowed nervously.

Charybdis' face was flushed but she tilted her head with renewed drive. "Scylla."

The way she said her name almost made her weak at the knees. If she'd been standing she swore she'd have fallen before her. Charybdis' smile told her she saw it on her face.

The noise of the gang outside was loud but to each other there was no one else in the world. They were alone in the backroom, the door locked and protected from being interrupted. They were alone.

Something in Scylla's chest burst free and suddenly Charybdis was on her, lips warm as they kissed her softly. She didn't hesitate in pulling her closer. Her hands settled on her waist, moving in circles across her skin.

Charybdis straddled her, warm body pressed flush against her. She tasted like alcohol and honey, one of the strangest combinations she'd ever tasted; but also one of the nicest. A hand cupped her face while the other kept a firm grip on the back of her head, keeping their mouths interlocked.

It was like she never wanted to let go.

Scylla and Charybdis finally parted with a gasp after who knows how long. She was breathless, gazing up at her friend in shock. Had they really just done that? Charybdis released her face, leaning back. Her chest rose and fell.

"Charybdis," she gasped, unsure of where even to start.

"I… I'm… I'm sorry." Charybdis' voice shook. "I- I don't know what came over me, Scylla-!"

Scylla silenced her with another kiss. It was short and brief but it did the job. Charybdis' eyes widened but she visibly relaxed. Scylla traced swirling motions up and down her back before pressing a kiss to the base of her throat.

"Don't be," she murmured, fingers kneading away at the tense spots of her bare back. The hard knots relaxed beneath her fingertips and Charybdis let out a sigh. "Don't be sorry."

"I… Scylla… I love you."

Charybdis' hands linked behind her neck, playing with the short strands curled there. Scylla lifted her into the air and effortlessly carried her to the sofa. Down she sat, holding her on her lap.

"I loved you for a long time," Charybdis admitted shyly. "When Medusa was in control and even before then. I always-!" Her sentence was broken by a low moan. Scylla teasingly ran a hand along her stomach, fingers splayed against the underside of her breast.

"I love you too," she breathed, leaning in closer. "I didn't realise it at first but after everything… it was always you. You and me, and I will  _never_  let anyone part us."

Charybdis blushed, a hand coming up to hide her face. But Scylla caught it. She smiled, pressing a soft flutter kiss to nose."Let me see you."

Charybdis was half naked but she knew what Scylla was asking. For years they'd worked together and fought side by side but both of them knew that no matter how strong and outgoing Charybdis acted, it was just that. An act.

There were deeper layers to her, ones rarely seen by others. Scylla saw more than others but even she never saw Charybdis soft and vulnerable.

"I was jealous," Charybdis murmured. "When you'd talk about Eryn. I always wanted you to be happy but… if it wasn't with me, I couldn't help but felt a little upset." Scylla kissed her neck softly, just over her pulse point. "I'd hide it. I'd look away and go out gambling or drinking. Anything to take my mind off you… It never worked."

She ran her hands up now, a little breathless nod giving her permission. Charybdis might be shorter than her but she was well endowed. Scylla caressed softly before placing a kiss on each of her breasts.

"I just… I loved you so much that I never wanted to be in your way to happiness."

Charybdis' voice was shaking, hands tensing as Scylla explored more of her body. Small white scars were sprinkled all over her body, the life of a gangster forever written there. Some people might think of them as marring or flaws but to Scylla, they were just another beautiful part to her.

Scylla held her closer to her, mouth next to her ear as a hand caressed her thigh. "I did like Eryn. But I soon realised that she wasn't for me. She didn't… understand. She accepted of course but she never really understood. Not the way you do."

Charybdis gasped against her as her hand brushed along the apex of her thighs. Scylla almost paused to see if it was okay but Charybdis practically begged for her to continue. Her hands were frantic, running their way up to grip her hair.

"I fell in love with you yet I thought I was never good enough for you. You are this beautiful, smart, powerful woman and I… I just helped. You gave everyone hope. The hope we needed to keep together. You deserved so much more than me."

Charybdis' underwear was gone and Scylla ran a finger down before her thumb circled her clit. Her lover's hips bucked as she groaned, begging for more. Scylla herself was getting warm, legs shifting against one another.

"You… you were always enough. Even more than enough." Charybdis was breathless. "I.. I-!" Her body shook as Scylla slid a finger into her.

"Hush…" she murmured, tugging at her earlobe with her teeth. "We can talk after if you like. But I think you want more attention."

Charybdis' hissed agreement was like music to Scylla's ears. She cradled her against her as her other hand started to move in and out. Charybdis moaned and buried her face into her shoulder.

Scylla moved faster, her thumb stroking her clit. She could feel her tensing around her, her release building until she came all over her hand. Charybdis bit her shoulder, muffling her cry as she rode it out 'til the end.

Both of them were panting, red faced and warm. Charybdis shuddered, pressing a kiss to her neck. "You… you were amazing…"

Scylla wrapped her arms around her and they slipped down until they were cuddled together. Charybdis rested her head against her chest and sighed a happy sigh. She was tired, eyelids fluttering.

Scylla pressed a kiss to her forehead before resting down herself. "I love you."

Charybdis nuzzled her neck, soft breath warming her skin. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
